Kenny's Story
by Rapturous Torture
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang have a new assignment. Who is this girl, and why do they have to protect her? (I suck at summaries... and naming things...)
1. Kenny

Chapter 1: Kenny

"Kenny, come on!" A group of about 5 girls stood waiting.

"I'm coming!" A young girl ran over to her friends. She was about 14, with long black hair. Her eyes were midnight blue, and all her clothes were black. "Now, what was this big 'emergency' of yours, Sarah?"

"I heard that some new students are coming tomorrow…I thought you might know about it since you help out in the office," replied Sarah, a blonde with blue eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about, Sarah? Boys?" questioned another of the girls. This one had shoulder blade length light brown hair and green eyes to match.

"No, Dee, I think about school, food, music, lots of stuff…"

"Yeah, anyway…Can we get back on subject here, people?" This from a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"You're as bad as Sarah, Amanda," commented a redhead with green eyes.

"You are too sometimes, Amber," said the last girl, who had medium brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up, Kassi," Amber told her.

"Anyway, can you give us the info, Kenny? Come on, please?" begged Sarah.

"Alright…All I can say is that there's four of them. One has orange hair, he seems really fond of blue; one slicks his hair back with gel and likes to yell and cuss; one hardly talked at all, his hair defied gravity; the fourth one had red hair, he liked red."

"So they're all guys?" asked Kassi.

"Yeah, and they're all Japanese exchange students. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to meet them," said Sarah. Everyone agreed.

Then Kenny looked at her watch. "Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" She ran off.

"Don't forget! We're having an A.M.W. this weekend! My house!" yelled Amber.

"I won't!" Kenny yelled over her shoulder. Inside she cheered. A.M.W. stood for Anime Movie Weekend. It was when their group got together to watch anime movies, watch anime on TV, and read manga comics.

Kenny got home and was greeted by a harsh voice. "You're late, Kara."

"I'm sorry, Bill…Please, it was an accident, don't…" She was cut off as a blow sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Don't give me your excuses! Bed, now, and no dinner or lunch money for tomorrow!" yelled the tall man. His black hair was unusually long, and his eyes were a cinnamon that he still managed to make look cold.

Kenny did as he said and went upstairs. She would get some food after her mom came home. Kenny never told her mother that Bill hit her. She hid the bruises with long clothes and makeup. Not even her friends knew.

She laid on her bed and thought. 'If only I could be part of the animes I watch…No one pushes them around…' It was around midnight that her mom came home. Kenny went down to get some food about 12:30.

"Hey hon, what are you doing up?" Her mom stood in the kitchen.

"Just the midnight munchies, Mom," she lied easily. How many times had she had to do this since her mom married Bill? Too many.

She remembered the wedding. Before it, Bill had been nice, always giving her presents for no reason. He treated her mom like a queen. Now, her mom was still treated like a queen, but Bill abused Kenny. She couldn't tell her mom, she'd be crushed. Mom loved Bill.

After she ate Kenny went to bed, hoping she could scrounge some lunch money from her friends tomorrow.


	2. The Yu Yu Gang

Chapter 2: The Yu Yu Gang 

"I still don't see why we have to protect this girl," Yusuke said. He was looking at a picture of a girl with long black hair. Her eyes were midnight blue. She was actually kind of pretty, but Yusuke was looking at a picture that allowed him to see under her makeup. Her face was bruised, she had a black eye, and her lip was cut.

"Because one: I said so, and two: she is the living embodiment of two very powerful weapons combined into one," replied Koenma. "You see how badly her face is bruised. According to our sources, her stepfather is a demon in disguise. He beats and abuses her to get her to release the weapons' energy. It hasn't happened yet, thank goodness..."

"How is that a good thing?" questioned the normally silent Hiei.

"This girl's spirit is actually a combination of two ancient swords' spirits. The swords were given a human form and they chose to become one rather than two beings. She once had all her memories of being the swords, but somehow her memory got erased. Your job is to make sure her stepfather fails."

"May we at least know her name?" asked Kurama politely.

"I almost forgot, her name is Kara Rosuto. Good luck!" With that, the four boys in the office were suddenly back in the human world.

"So we gotta protect some girl from her demon stepdad so she doesn't turn into two swords? That's weird," commented Kuwabara.

"If it's the swords I think it is, there's good reason," said Kurama. There was a serious look on his face.

"The Tet and Ten?" asked Hiei.

"I think so," replied the fox.

"Whatever. Hey, wait, we're not in Japan!" Yusuke said.

"I think we're in America," commented Kurama.

"That toddler is dead! He never said she was American!" People were starting to give him odd looks because he was speaking in Japanese.

"Yusuke, I suggest you start using English, or you're going to look very silly," Kurama said in English.

"Fine, but no one said I had to like it," he muttered in English.

"We might as well find her school and enroll," said Hiei.

They all agreed and went to find her school. They found a school and went to the office. In it were three secretaries. There were also three students, two girls and a boy. "Shut up, Forest," one of the girls was saying.

"Make me," said the boy. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and wore glasses.

"I will," said the girl. She had brown hair put up in a ponytail, and all her clothes were black.

"Shea, please stop fighting," asked a girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"He started it," said Shea.

"I did not!" shouted Forest.

The black haired girl sighed, then noticed the new students and smiled warmly at them. "Hello, I'm Kara Rosuto, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Suichi Minamito, he's Yusuke Urameshi, that's Kazuma Kuwabara, and he's Hiei Jaganshi," the redhead motioned to each as he spoke.

"Hi to all of you. Any of you have nicknames?"

"I go by Kuwabara, and Suichi goes by Kurama," said the orange-haired idiot.

"Okay. You can call me Kenny."

"Odd nickname for a girl," commented Kurama.

She shrugged. "I'm an odd girl."

"Kara," one of the secretaries called. "Since you seem to be getting along so well with the new students, they will all be given your schedule and you will show them around the school."

"Alright," she said and smiled at the secretary. Then the first bell calling students to class rang. "I've got to go," she smiled at the four boys. "Meet me outside the school tomorrow morning."

With that, Kenny ran off to her first class.

"She seems nice," said Yusuke in Japanese as they left the school. "Hard to believe she was two swords once."

"I was right, though. She is the Tensaiga," said Kurama.

Hiei's eyes widened, not enough for anyone to see though. "That girl, that puny human girl, was the Tensaiga?"

Kurama nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked lost.

"What the hell is a Tensaiga?"

"It was an extremely powerful weapon created from the sword of the king of Makai and his hanyou half-brother's sword. It could both heal and harm. In one stroke, it could kill one hundred or heal one hundred. It could also heal and kill at the same time. As you see, it would be bad if the sword's power was awakened in anger..."

Kurama was interrupted by Hiei. "She would kill hundreds, maybe thousands before she realized what she was doing. And she's the type that it would kill her inside with the guilt."

Everyone stared at Hiei in amazement. They had never heard so much caring or gentleness in his voice unless he was talking to Yukina. And he'd just met this girl! It was unthinkable, yet here he was, acting as though he had known her all his life, and actually cared about her.

"What are you looking at?" snapped the Koorime. They all shook their heads and looked away.


End file.
